


Contingency

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [282]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Offscreen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested: The Librarians. Ezekiel disappeared 2 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency

The day after Cassandra’s funeral, Ezekiel walked through the back door and never came back.

Her funeral had been carefully planned – Cassandra had walked into death with her head held high, everything on her own terms.  It was after where everything fell apart.

Cassandra was buried, Flynn was gone, and Ezekiel’s departure left the weight of the world literally on Jake’s shoulders.  Jake raised a glass and cursed Ezekiel’s name, and had gotten on with the work of the library.

Weeks turned to months turned to years. Two years and one day after Cassandra’s funeral, there was a knock at the back door.

Stone glanced at Jenkin’s, his hand reaching for a weapon.  The door creaked open.  “Hello?”  The voice belonged to a girl, hair dark and eyes darker.  She had a heavy bag strapped to her back and a letter in her hand.  “Are you Jake Stone?  I’m to give this to you.”

Inside was a note.  “She will be useful.”

Her names was Nisha.  Her brain danced among numbers, and she solved puzzles the way Jake saw art in the world, as an automatic reflex and a baseline way of being.

The next one was a lanky boy, eyes owlish behind his glasses.  He was a hacker, fingers never far from a keyboard.  His note read “you never did learn how to bash shell, did you?”

They arrived in dribs and drabs; some stayed with Jenkins to learn what gaps they had in their knowledge, some went to the main library.

All had the same story; a sly man with a quick smile found them, saw them when no-one else would, and made them the same offer.

“Do you want to be a Librarian?”

Jake was the Librarian, the one the choices fell to.  Ezekiel was taking care of what happened after.


End file.
